Colors of Life
by GuayabitaSuprema
Summary: [AU] El grandioso instituto de Fairy Tail tiene más secretos y problemas de lo que la gente esperaría, pero cuando se es joven, es normal que la vida sea un tornado extraño de colores ¿o no? [Esto es un revoltijo de parejas, la principal es NaLu, naturalmente, pero si eres genial y te pasas a leer, será mejor que te esperes de un poco de todo.]
1. 0 Prólogo

Está en la tercera fila de asientos, del lado derecho, junto al pasillo.

Voltea.

A su mano derecha está un hombre. Es grande, rubio y tiene bigote y el cabello bien peinado. Sentado en su lugar con postura recta y semblante serio, no deja de mirar atentamente hacia el frente, escuchando todo lo que el sacerdote tiene que decir.

Se fija en los ventanales, a ella no le importa escuchar la misa, al contrario de su padre, no se siente muy interesada en la religión. Ella sólo ha asistido porque le gusta ver las maravillosas piezas de vidrio pintado que adornan la iglesia.

Le gusta la forma en que cada pedacito está cortado de forma irregular pero precisa, y le gusta como al unirse forman figuras increíbles, imágenes que representan alguna historia escrita en la Biblia.

Hay un vitral que le llama la atención más que cualquier otro.

No es el más grande, pero a su parecer, es el más hermoso. Se encuentra justo delante de ella, pero está a más altura que cualquier otro, lo que lo vuelve totalmente inalcanzable.

Eso siempre la ha extasiado.

Le encanta ese sentimiento de inaccesibilidad. El hecho de que siempre puede soñar con ello, pero que no tiene la certeza de que si algún día su sueño se volverá realidad, la llena enormemente

.Pero no es solamente eso.

De todos, ese es el único vitral redondo; el más distinto, el más especial. Y a esas horas de la mañana, los rayos del sol dan directamente a los vidrios, dándole al majestuoso círculo, colores vivaces y espléndidos, dignos de fantasías, que le causan a la chica una ilusión profunda en el alma, aunque no entiende del todo el significado de esas palabras.

A pesar de todas las horas que ha gastado mirando esa redondez colorida, todavía no logra distinguir la escena bíblica que tiene grabada. A veces, incluso se pregunta si realmente hay una escena bíblica en ella. Le gusta pensar que no, porque eso lo haría, al su parecer, aún más peculiar y exclusivo.

Si su padre supiera de esos pensamientos, la castigaría de forma brutal.

Entonces, empezarían los problemas.

Y ella no necesita problemas. Ella no puede tener problemas. Es por eso que se muerde el interior de la mejilla y vuelve su vista al frente.

Y finge.

Finge que presta atención.

Finge que su mente no está vagando entre pensamientos, cada uno más comprometedor que el anterior.

Finge hasta que se acaba el evento.

Entonces se levanta y sonríe, a pesar del gran peso que carga al no poder hablar sus ideas. Pero lo prefiere así. Probablemente, le aterraría decirlas en voz alta.

Porque sabe que no serían bien vistas.

Porque sabe que son incorrectas.

Porque sabe que si las dijera en voz alta, estarían en contra de los principios que le enseñaron desde pequeña.

Y sabe que no debe cuestionar la palabra de su padre.

—Buenos días, señorita Heartfilia.

Porque ella es Lucy Heartfilia. Tiene que cumplir con las expectativas.


	2. 1- El despertar de una nueva etapa

-Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran bromista que es la persona de Hiro Mashima, si fuera mío, probablemente nadie lo vería-

* * *

Antes de comenzar:

Es el principio, lamento si la historia va un poco lenta.

_La letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de la persona que corresponda._

* * *

**Leer las notas al final**

* * *

—Buenos días, señorita Heartfilia. Es hora de despertar —la dulce voz de su doncella resonó en sus oídos.

Recostada entre mares de seda y un mullido colchón, Lucy Heartfilia abrió lentamente los ojos, con la luz del día arremolinándose sobre su ventana.

No quería levantarse, no aún. Se sentía cansada y llena de sueño debido a las pocas horas que había logrado dormir. De seguro su rostro lucía horrible.

—Le digo que no tiene porqué preocuparse tanto, todo va a salir bien, señorita —Eso confirmó sus dudas, podía decir con toda seguridad que la ansiedad estaba tatuada por toda su cara.

Prestó atención a la procedencia de la voz. Su doncella traía consigo su típico vestido rosa y el único adorno que llevaba puesto era su sonrisa amable, característica de ella.

—Buenos días, Mirajane —murmuró mientras se tallaba los ojos con ambas manos en un intento de desperezarse.

—Un baño de burbujas la está esperando, señorita Heartfilia.

—Mirajane, te he dicho que me llames solamente Lucy, no me gusta tanta formalidad.

—Si no se da prisa, el agua se va a enfriar —dijo como única respuesta.

La rubia resopló, siempre le decía a la albina que la tratará como una amiga, o que por lo menos la llamara por su nombre, pero ella siempre evadía su petición recordándole sus deberes. Lo mismo era con la mayoría del personal de la casa; a pesar de todos los años juntos, nunca podrían tener una relación más amistosa.

Y sabía el porqué.

Su padre no aprueba relaciones con gente que no sea del mismo estatus social, aunque vivan en la misma casa.

Se levantó sin molestarse en disimular su decepción y caminó en dirección al baño. A pesar de que era suyo y estaba en su habitación, tenía quedar varios pasos para llegar a la puerta que daba a éste. Su habitación era enorme.

De hecho, su casa entera era enorme.

Mejor dicho, la propiedad entera tenía el tamaño de un pueblo pequeño.

Se hizo una pequeña curva en sus labios al ver la tina llena de agua espumosa. Rápidamente se desvistió, dejando el camisón en el suelo, y entró. El agua estaba tibia y era justo lo que la chica necesitaba para apaciguar esos nervios que la estaban volviendo loca.

Hoy era el primer día de escuela en su nuevo colegio, y no era cualquier colegio, no señores. Su padre había decidido que su educación no podría ser dada en otro sitio que no fuera en el mismísimo Fairy Tail, el colegio más exclusivo de todo Fiore.

Pero eso no era lo que la ponía nerviosa, es decir, ¡vamos!, su padre probablemente era el hombre de negocios más influyente de la actualidad, estaba acostumbrada a colegios caros. Lo que la preocupaba era que su nuevo colegio era mixto, iría con chicas y chicos.

Anteriormente, sólo había estado en colegios para señoritas, y ahora tendría que comenzar con esta nueva experiencia ¡a mitad de ciclo!

Creía que en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza.

Mientras tallaba con delicadeza su piel, en su cabeza no paraban de disparase preguntas: ¿cómo serían sus clases?, ¿sus maestros serían estrictos?, y hasta se preguntaba la forma de las instalaciones, porque sí, ni la escuela había podido ver. Pero sobretodo, la duda del millón de acerca de sus compañeros, si la aceptarían, pero más importante, si podría tener amigos de verdad.

Lamentablemente, tenía experiencia con falsas personas, gente que fingía quererla cuando en realidad, lo único que les interesaba era su dinero. Pero supone que es normal para gente como ella.

_Gente de la alta sociedad_, pensó.

Los minutos transcurrieron y terminó de limpiarse. Envolviéndose en una toalla salió de la habitación, encontrando la ropa que debía usar sobre su cama: ropa interior y un uniforme bastante bonito.

Ella amaba el uniforme. De hecho, era una de las pocas cosas que hacían el cambio soportable. Y es que era bastante complejo en comparación con el de otras escuelas, básicamente porque era cualquier tipo de ropa. El uniforme podía ser un vestido, un pantalón, una falda, un short, una blusa y demás, cualquier tipo de ropa. Eso sí, tenía que ser blanco y/o azul marino con el logo del colegio. También tenían que usar corbata o moño obligatorio, pero tú podías elegir el color, cualquier color.

Para ese día, Lucy se había decidido por una falda, una blusa, una chaqueta junto sus medias y zapatos; un típico uniforme. Iba a ir de la cintura para abajo de azul marino y la blusa y la chaqueta de blanco. ¿El color de su corbata? Rosa.

Sin mucho apuro terminó de vestirse y se dirigió al tocador, casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver las enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Por suerte, sabía maquillarse, le había pedido a Mirajane que le enseñara hace ya varios años, aunque no le estaba permitido usar mucho. Sólo uso lo suficiente para no parecer mapache, a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho usar maquillaje.

Pudo ver el reloj por el reflejo que le proporcionaba el espejo. Eran las 7:10 de la mañana. Sus clases empezaban hasta las 8, pero sabía que si no se iba ya, terminaría por perder la primera hora, y según el horario que le fue dado, la primera hora era literatura, y la rubia jamás había faltado a ninguna clase de literatura en su vida; tampoco empezaría ahora. Así que sin más, se seco y se cepillo el cabello como pudo, haciéndose una colita de lado bastante chistosa, y se marchó.

**lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl**

Inmenso.

Ese fue su primer pensamiento al pasar por las rejas de acero.

No grande ni enorme.

Inmenso.

La verdad era que la extensión de la palabra no alcanzaba para describir el tamaño del edificio. Lucy se preguntó si realmente perdería literatura; no tenía idea en dónde se encontraba el aula y si podría llegar a ella en menos de treinta minutos. El lugar no parecía una escuela, parecía todo un reino. _El reino de las hadas_, sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

Decidió pedir direcciones.

Pasando su vista por los alrededores, tuvo que empezar a andar al no ver a nadie. El sendero por el que caminaba era de piedra y bastante grande, tan ancho como una carretera. Tenía arboles y flores alrededor. Si este era el camino principal, la chica no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez era más tarde do lo que había creído en un principio.

De un momento a otro, una cabellera azul pasó corriendo a su lado.

—¡Oye, espera! —gritó con la intención de llamar su atención, no obstante, en el momento en la que la persona se paró y volteó a mirarla, una oleada de arrepentimiento invadió su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres niña?, habla rápido que ya voy tarde.

_¡Oh Dios mío!_

Sus ojos, definitivamente era por sus ojos. No se sentía intimidada por su gran estatura, su cresta o su ceño fruncido, no, era por el repulsivo verde fosforescente en sus ojos que hacía que el estómago se le revolviera. Lucy imploró en sus adentros para que fueran lentes de contacto.

—¿Y bien? Habla —ordenó el chico frente a ella con cierto deje de molestia, mientras que a su vez, sacaba unos lentes de sol del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se los colocaba. Le agradeció mentalmente por eso.

—V-Verás, soy nueva y no sé cómo llegar al salón de literatura avanzada, y m-me preguntaba si tal vez tú podrías...

—¿Guiarte hasta el salón? —la interrumpió—, no sé. De cualquiera manera, ¿eres de preparatoria, cierto? Yo estoy en la universidad de aquí.

—Oh... —fue todo lo que se escapó de sus labios. Estaba algo decepcionada, pero el chico estaba ocupado y quizá era lo mejor, no le daba tan buena espina. Aunque posiblemente esto se debía a que era un chico –uno muy grande– y por sus inquietantes ojos.

Apenas abría la boca para disculparse por las molestias causadas cuando el chico volvió a hablar, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Sabes qué? —Pasó una mano por su cuello cabelludo con frustración— A la mierda, ni siquiera me gusta la clase de lengua, el profesor es un payaso—dijo con una sonrisa y sacando la lengua (lo cual fue bastante irónico), mostrando sobre ésta, un extraño tatuaje de lo que parecía ser un muñequito.

—¿Seguro? —Sonrió— ¡Gracias! —Al ver esa sonrisa, no pudo evitar creer que tal vez el chico no era tan malo después de todo, a menos, claro, que quisiera abusar de ella, pero la rubia confiaba en sus instintos y éstos le decían que podía confiar un poco en aquel extraño tan peculiar; por lo menos para conducirla a su salón a través las seguras instalaciones del instituto.

—Sígueme, he asistido a esta escuela por muchos años, sé exactamente la ubicación de cada cosa, aunque no sé si pueda ayudarte después, la universidad me tiene bastante ocupado —habló mientras empezaba a caminar con pasos largos por el sendero de piedra. A la rubia le costo un poco seguirle el paso, pero sabía que la velocidad era importante o podría perderse su primera clase.

—Entonces tal vez no debas estar haciendo esto —comentó con cierta timidez, no quería que la dejara por su cuenta, pero tampoco quería que se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

—Ya no importa. Además es el deber de un superior ayudar a los estudiantes más jóvenes para que logren alcanzar un mejor futuro o algo así.

—O realmente quieres saltarte la clase de lengua —bromeó.

—Eso también es probable —A Lucy le pareció ver cierto brillo a través de las gafas, un escalofrío amenazó con recorrerle el cuerpo con el simple pensamiento de esos ojos antinaturales. Logró controlarse—. A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas rubia?

—Soy Lucy —dudó—. Sólo Lucy. ¿Tú?

—Me llaman Bickslow. Sólo Bickslow.

Y a pesar de los nervios que aún sentía, la chica decidió que ir a la escuela con el sexo opuesto no podía ser tan malo.

* * *

¡Es el primer capítulo y hora de que me presente!

Damas y caballeros, soy la guayaba entre guayabas: ¡La Guayabita Suprema! (Llámenme como quieran, Guayabita, Guayaba, Fruta Podrida, la Jefa Suprema, Guaba, Super G, Juguito o cualquier otro apodo que se les ocurra) :B

Ahora que saben quien soy (no realmente pero aún así continuaré) es hora de hablar sobre la historia. Es el primer fanfic de Fairy Tal que escribo, el primer fanfic que subo y el primer fanfic que compongo en general, y por eso estoy muy nerviosa sobre este proyecto. Y para ser sincera, sólo escribo porque tengo ganas de escribir; por ejemplo, el prólogo se suponía que era nada más que un drabble, pero de repente me dieron ganas de continuarlo. Lo que quiero decir es que no tengo una historia predeterminada, pasará lo que en el momento que esté escribiendo quiera que pase, si me preguntas ahora sobre el desenlace no podría contestarte.

Aún así, si todavía estás leyendo y lo que has leído hasta ahora te parece aceptable, eres libre de embarcarte en esta nueva aventura conmigo. Déjame un review, estoy abierta a TODO tipo de comentarios y pueden preguntar cualquier cosa :D

Y sobre el capítulo, ¡he aquí a los primeros 3 personajes! A que no se esperaban que la cabellera azul fuera Bickslow e.e Por ahora la principal va ser Lucy, pero como dije en el resumen, esto va a estar medio revuelto, así que después podría ser el punto de vista de Levy o de Ezra o de Gray o sí, hasta de Freed, así que no se confundan(?

Una cosa más, le cambie el tatuaje a Bickslow de toda la cara a la lengua, donde el original traería su marca de gremio :P

Ah, antes de que se me olvide... No se dejen intimidar por lo escrito, la verdad es que esta historia no se basa en NADA de carácter religioso. sí, Lucy va a la iglesia y usa expresiones como "Ay Dios mío" o "Santa María purísima", pero hasta ahí, no pienso divagar mucho en el tema.

Y creo que eso es todo, gracias si llegaste hasta aquí. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

-Guayabita Suprema

Dato divertido: mientras escribía esto había hormigas sobre todo mi portátil TT_TT ¡Estúpidas hormigas!


End file.
